


Something Worth Fighting For

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [33]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Necessary Evils

**Somewhere between Powis and Nottingham…**  
_(Carlo, the former manservant of Bishop Waleran, sits at a large table. There is food laid out before him but his attention is solely on the person sat across from him.)_  
**Carlo:** “The army is only a couple days ride from here. _(With a meaningful look:)_ They await their Commander readily.”  
**Unseen Man:** “Good. You’ve done well my boy. You and your brother in fact. Loyalty like yours is a rare thing these days.”  
**Carlo:** “How could I not remain loyal to you, sire? After everything you’ve done for my brother and I, we would gladly give our lives for your cause.”  
**Unseen Man:** “Our cause. Soon everything we’ve worked towards will come to fruition and you shall take your rightful place by my side.”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “Even during his greatest schemes and plots, I knew Waleran was no match for you, sire.”  
**Unseen Man:** “True. Although his death is a great blow for our influence within the church, Waleran had served his purpose.”  
**Carlo:** “Yes, sire.”  
**Unseen Man:** “Now, _(Getting to his feet:)_ this is where I must leave you. I believe I can rely on you to dispatch the remaining prisoners?”  
**Carlo:** “Of course, sire. Are we sure that killing them is the right decision?”  
**Unseen Man:** “Carlo, we’ve been through this. Their survival would be an unnecessary burden on the Prince. What he doesn’t know he can’t worry about, hm? _(Carlo nods:)_ Good boy. Although you were right to consult with me first on the matter.”  
**Carlo:** _(Nods:)_ “You must go, Sire. You have a long journey ahead of you.”  
**Unseen Man:** _(Picking up his coat:)_ “Kill them quickly then catch up to us when you can. Our time has come!”  
****

**Outside The House.**  
_(Carlo watches as the man rides away on his horse. Securing his saddle and mounting his own horse, Carlo looks around cautiously before leaving.)_  
****

**Dirt Road.**  
_(Carlo has not travelled far before he notices rustling in the trees.)_  
**Carlo:** “Who’s there? Show yourself!”  
_(Emerging from the trees atop her own horse is Octavia. They regard each other a moment before Octavia makes her move.)  
_**Octavia:** “Death to Prince John!”  
_(The woman warrior turns her horse and rides away quickly. Carlo raises an eyebrow at this obvious trap. Amused and deciding that a diversion is needed, Carlo kicks his horse into motion and chases Octavia. Following her tracks until he reaches a clearing, the man in black dismounts and draws his sword.)_  
**Carlo:** “Come out and face me, savage. _(Looking around for any sign of attack:)_ It’s true then, your kind are all cowards!”  
_(Carlo shakes his head then sheathes his sword, annoyed at himself for indulging his whim. As he turns back to his horse however, he is met by Octavia who pummels him with strategic blows to body. Falling to his knees, the last sight Carlo sees is Octavia standing over him before all goes black.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Castle Baths.**  
_(Despite her alliance with Prince John, Nottingham’s fortunes have turned around under Isabella’s reign as Sheriff. The markets thrive, taxes have been lowered and people are slowly returning from the brink of starvation. There is also a silent agreement between Isabella and the outlaws. Although she cannot pardon them outright, the Sheriff has ceased the guard patrol inside Sherwood forest allowing Robin’s gang to re-enter their camp. It is an olive branch in an attempt to mend relationships that were harmed in the past. Although her time as Sheriff has been well spent, it has also been spent alone. Perhaps it’s for this reason that Isabella has reopened the castle baths. A huge pool of water in which the sheriff now sits reading her correspondence. Unfortunately for Isabella, the letter she knew was bound to come has finally arrived:_

 ****_My dearest Isabella,_  
Word of my plot to take the throne has reached both France and Italy. My mother and sister have combined their forces in an attempt to put an end to my plans for England. My own sister leads the army that seeks to destroy me! As of now my army has managed to keep them at bay but this will not last. I implore you to do what you can for your future King and send reinforcements. My Generals inform me I need at least three hundred men with food and supplies to hold back Joan’s army.   


**_Do this because you love me._ **

_Isabella re-reads the letter and sighs. She knows that all her accomplishments to date will be forgotten with the Prince’s request. Yet she cannot simply ignore the letter lest Nottingham itself be flattened. Isabella exits the baths knowing that what she is about to do will leave a mark on her soul that will never wash off.)_

**A Cave.**  
_(As Carlo slowly awakens, his eyes focus on the two women stood over him.)_  
**Indra:** _(Her arm in a sling, to Octavia:)_ “It was a mistake to bring him here.”  
**Octavia:** “He was unconscious the whole trip and I have his weapons.”  
**Carlo:** “Whatever you’re planning you won’t get away with it.”  
**Indra:** _(Through gritted teeth:)_ “Shut your mouth!”  
**Octavia:** _(Placing her hand soothingly on Indra’s uninjured arm:)_ “Indra, we talked about this.”  
**Indra:** “You waste time, the army’s trail grows colder by the hour.”  
**Carlo:** _(Smirks:)_ “The army is miles from here. What do you even hope to accomplish if you find them?”  
**Indra:** “Vengeance.”  
**Carlo:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Two against an entire army?”  
**Octavia:** “There are more of us. Watching your people, waiting.”  
**Carlo:** “Savages in trees. An annoyance at best.”  
**Indra:** “The Commander of the thirteen clans awaits our word.”  
**Carlo:** _(Falters a moment:)_ “You’re bluffing.”  
**Indra:** _(Steps forward:)_ “Try us.”

**Sherwood Forest. Great North Road. The Next Morning.  
**_(Robin puts his ear to the ground and listens. He hears a single horse galloping down the road. He chuckles and gets up. He nocks an arrow, pulls out a second one from his quiver and nocks it beside the first. He draws and aims. Marian puts her face next to Robin’s and lays another arrow above the two.)  
_**Marian:** _(Saucily:)_ “I bet you can’t do it with three.”  
_(Robin nocks the third arrow, looks back at her and smiles slyly. The horse neighs. Robin draws and shoots. The three arrows sail and land in front of the horse, spooking it. It rears and bucks off its rider. Gisborne immediately stands over him with his sword, turns him over and pulls the message from his belt.)  
_**Gisborne:** “I’ll take that.”  
_(Gisborne hands the parchment to Marian.)  
_**Robin:** “Tie him up, then.”  
_(Allan flips the messenger back onto his face, whips out a piece of rope and hands it to Gisborne. Marian reads the message.)  
_**Marian:** “It’s from Isabella to Prince John. _**“My Prince, I understand the urgency of your request. Richard returns from the Crusades within the month.**_ _(Robin turns his head, distressed at what he’s hearing.) **Troops loyal to him await his return in Loughborough. We must be ready.”**_  
_(Gisborne stares at the ground, fearing for his future.)  
_**Allan:** “Richard… King Richard?”  
**Marian:** “The King’s coming home.”  
**Robin:** _(Steps away from the gang, thinking.)_ “Read the rest.”  
_(Allan leads the tied-up messenger to his horse.)  
_**Marian: _“You asked for three hundred men, food and supplies. I will dispatch them at sunset to join with your northern forces in Doncaster.”_**  
**Robin:** _(Grimaces.)_ “So where’s Isabella supposed to find three hundred men?”  
**Marian: _“England will soon be yours.”_**  
**Gisborne:** _(Considering:)_ “It’s only through the Prince that Isabella is sheriff.”  
**Robin:** _(Leans on his bow. to messenger:)_ “You give the Prince this message…”  
**Allan:** _(Patting the horse’s rump:)_ “Go on.”  
_(The horse walks down the road with the messenger riding backwards, his hands tied to the saddle.)_

**Robin:** “England will never be a slave to Prince John, not while Robin Hood fights for King Richard.”  
**Little John:** _(Calling from over the hill:)_ “Robin! _(Marian and Robin run up the hill. The gang follow.)_ They’ve taken them! _(Robin and Marian come over the rise.)_ They took them!”  
**Robin:** “Taken who?”  
**Little John:** “I was in Clun. The sheriff’s soldiers. They’ve taken all the men!”  
**Gisborne:** “How many?”  
**Little John:** “I don’t know. Must have been at least a hundred.”  
**Much:** _(From a nearby ridge:)_ “Robin! Same in Nettlestone! The sheriff’s guard came and just carted them off. Crops and livestock, too.”  
**Marian:** “A hundred from Clun, a hundred from Nettlestone.”  
**Robin:** “They’ll go to Locksley next. _(to Much:)_ Get to Locksley!”


	2. The Fallen

**Locksley.  
**_(Soldiers are in Locksley, rounding up men, food and livestock. Robin stands over the ridge of a thatched roof, pulls an arrow from his quiver, and shoots a guard on a horse chasing a small group of men and boys. Those men already caught have been chained to the back of a wagon. Blamire turns his horse around and immediately knows who’s to blame for the commotion.)  
_**Blamire:** “Hood!”  
_(Robin shoots another guard coming out of a house with more men, then he swings his back foot over the ridge and slides down the roof to the ground while the gang charge in. Little John, Djaq, Will and Allan race in between buildings.)  
_**Little John:** “Come on, then! Aaaargh!”  
_(Gisborne, Marian and Much run in from another direction, swords blazing, killing the guards. Robin defends himself using his bow like a staff.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(Racing through the village:)_ “Get all the men! Move! Get the men!”  
**Blamire:** “Pull back! Get the supplies to the castle! _(Clarke and the gang herd the village men together, away from the guards. Robin shoots a soldier standing near the foot of the wagon. Mutters to self:)_ Idiots! _(Yelling to guards:)_ Get the prisoners out of there!“  
**Robin:** “John! Break the chain!”  
_(Little John runs towards the wagon, chased by a guard. Little John turns to fight him off, but Robin shoots him instead, pulls another arrow from his quiver and points it at Blamire as Little John pulls the chain off the wagon with a loud grunt.)_  
**Little John:** “On the move! On the move!”  
_(The soldiers withdraw, riding or running out of the village. The gang gather the men together. Robin advances on Blamire, still pointing his bow at him. Blamire looks back menacingly at him before finally leaving.)_  
**Robin:** “They’re gone. _(Lowers bow.)_ Let’s get these men to Sherwood!“  
_(Robin continues to stare after Blamire a moment longer.)  
_**Marian:** _(Catching up to Robin:)_ “Robin, who the hell was that?”  
**Robin:** “I’ve no idea. But I think our Sheriff does.”   
**Will:** “Robin, where’s Clarke?”  
_(Everyone looks around for the Princess and Robin grimaces as he realises Clarke has been taken.)_

**The Cave.**  
_(Carlo, shackled to the cave wall considers Indra sitting quietly across from him.)_  
**Carlo:** “You have no idea what you’re getting into. If you let me go now I can speak to my brother about sparing your lives.”  
**Indra:** “Like he did on the battlefield, where he murdered my brothers and sisters?”  
**Carlo:** “The man who gave that order is now dead. Going against an army in the name of vengeance is suicide. _(As Indra looks away:)_ Unless, that’s what you want?”  
**Octavia:** _(Re-entering the cave:)_ “What she wants is for you to tell us where your brother’s army is. _(To Indra:)_ I need to find Lincoln and make sure he’s alright.”  
**Carlo:** “Lincoln?”  
**Octavia:** _(Looking at him:)_ “Yeah, why?”  
**Carlo:** “Oh, no reason. _(As Indra draws her sword:)_ It’s just that Blamire mentioned a warrior by that name. He and his men gave my brother quite the bit of trouble. Briefly, before my brother’s army dealt with them.”  
**Octavia:** “Where was this? Where did they fight?”  
_(Carlo looks at his two captors before relenting.)  
_**Carlo:** “Fine, it’s not like they’re still there. I’ll tell you where you can find the bodies.”  
_(Indra and Octavia glance at each other as Carlo grins up at them.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
_(Isabella turns around and sighs at her messenger, who is flanked by two guards.)  
_**Isabella:** “You are an imbecile. _(She approaches the messenger and sighs. In the messenger’s face:)_ Failure! _(Isabella slaps the messenger with all her might. She hears footsteps and looks up at the balcony. With relief:)_ Oh, Blamire. Tell me, are the men of Locksley secured?”  
**Blamire:** “We had a situation, some… unforeseen difficulties.”  
_(Isabella turns away.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Muttering:)_ “Robin Hood.”  
**Blamire:** _(Coming downstairs:)_ “There’s good news however.”  
**Isabella:** “Good news?”  
**Blamire:** _(Clicks his fingers and two guards bring Clarke into the Hall:)_ “We found the Princess.”   
**Clarke:** _(Struggling against the guards:)_ “Get your hands off me!”  
_(Isabella walks over and nods to the guards who release Clarke.)  
_**Isabella:** “Welcome, Princess.”  
**Clarke:** “Isabella what are you thinking? You can’t allow the men of Nottingham to be rounded up and…conscripted into my Uncle’s army.”  
**Isabella:** _(Tilts her head:)_ “I’ll admit the situation isn’t ideal. But it’s not like I have a choice in the matter. The request came directly from the Prince’s own hand. If I ignore it and John defeats Joan’s forces anyway, Nottingham will be doomed.”  
**Clarke:** “You know this is wrong. You should be standing with us against John. The fact that Richard returns within the month should be all you need to see that John is finished.”  
**Blamire:** _(Scoffs:)_ “You think Richard is the answer? The man couldn’t point to England on a map. He’s spent more time at war than he has on the throne.”  
**Clarke:** _(Turns to him:)_ “The King has his flaws, yes, but he doesn’t take it upon himself to tax his people into starvation. The Prince uses England as his own personal piggy bank and thugs like you help him do it.”  
**Isabella:** _(Warningly:)_ “Clarke I wouldn’t-”  
**Clarke:** _(Continuing, pointing her finger at Blamire:)_ “In fact, your former boss Vaisey was the-”

_(Clarke’s words are cut off as Blamire grabs the Princess by the wrist and kicks her legs out from under her, knocking her to the floor.)  
_**Blamire:** _(Angrily:)_ “Don’t you dare speak his name. Your Commander bitch co-conspirator is the reason my lord is not here in the first place!”  
**Isabella:** _(Soothingly:)_ “That’s enough, Blamire. Let the Princess up now. _(Blamire glares up at the Sheriff but releases Clarke nonetheless. Isabella sighs and heads toward her high backed chair. Taking a seat:)_ Of course you’re right, Clarke. The Prince is a no-good scoundrel. But he is also our nation’s leader for the time being. The fact that it’s your aunt leading the charge doesn’t make whats happening any less of an invasion. England is at war and I for one refuse to abandon her in her time of need. I’m sure the fine men of Nottingham will agree.”  
_(Clarke stares up at Isabella, incredulous at her attitude and continued support of Prince John.)_

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Robin leads the village men through the forest.)  
_**Robin:** “We have to get the rest of our supplies to Locksley. That’ll keep the women and children alive until we return their crops and livestock.”  
**Marian:** “Robin. _(Robin stops.)_ What about the men?”  
**Robin:** “What about them?” _(The villagers file past them.)_  
**Marian:** “Well, when are they going to fight?”  
**Robin:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Marian, these men are farmers, they’re not warriors.”  
**Marian:** “Therecomes a time when people have to stand up and help themselves, Robin. _(Robin turns with a scowl to look at the men walking past.)_ We’re supposed to be inspiring these men to stand up and fight for themselves, giving them real hope.”  
**Robin:** “These men are terrified for their lives. They’ve forgotten how to hope.”  
**Marian:** “If they’ve forgotten how to be truly free, it’s time we show them the way.”   
(Marian walks past, leaving Robin to ponder her words.)  
****

**Large Farm House.**  
_(Octavia strides purposefully through the large double doors of a seemingly abandoned farm house. No candles or torches are lit, casting the house into darkness.)_  
****

**Second Floor Room.  
** _(A man and a woman are knelt beside a second man who is unconscious on the floor. There is concern on their faces as the situation looks grim.)_

**Ground Floor.**  
_(Octavia, her sword drawn, moves cautiously through the house. Having checked every room, she decides to head upstairs but is grabbed from behind.)_  
**Nyko:** _(His hand over her mouth:)_ “Shhh. _(Octavia elbows him in the stomach:)_ Ooof!” _(Nyko stumbles back and drops his medicine bag.)  
_**Octavia:** “Nyko? What are you doing, where’s Lincoln? _(Nyko doesn’t immediately answer her, instead leans over to pick up his medicines.)_ Nyko, where-”  
**Nyko:** “It’s not good, Octavia. Finn is dead. They’re all dead. Their army was too much for us.”  
**Octavia:** “I don’t understand, why did you attack them? You know I was going for reinforcements.”  
**Nyko:** “Lincoln…he wanted to save the prisoners.”  
**Octavia:** “Prisoners? Nyko, take me to him, now.”  
****

**Second Floor.**  
_(Octavia bursts into the room to see Lincoln lying chained to the floor.)  
_**Octavia:** _(Pushing the man aside:)_ “Out of my way. _(Kneels next to him:)_ Lincoln? Hey, Lincoln, it’s me.”

_(Lincoln’s eyes slowly open and he sighs in relief.)  
_**Lincoln:** “I thought I’d never see you again.”  
**Octavia:** “I’m right here. I’ve got you.”  
**Abby:** _(Softly:)_ “He’s been holding on for you.”  
**Octavia:** _(Looks to her:)_ “What happened? Who did this?”  
**Marcus:** “Their leader, Blamire. Lincoln tried to free us, they all did.”  
**Octavia:** _(Looking down at Lincoln:)_ “There has to be something we can do.”  
**Lincoln:** _(Shakes head slowly:)_ “My wounds are mortal. I don’t have much time. I just needed to see you again.”  
**Octavia:** “No, you’re not dying on me. I can’t do this without you.”  
**Lincoln:** “Yes you can. You’re the strongest person I know.”  
**Octavia:** “Lincoln, please…”  
**Lincoln:** “Listen to me. Get them to safety, make sure they see their loved ones again. I know you can do it, I believe in you.”  
**Octavia:** _(Looks up at Nyko:)_ “This can’t be happening.”  
_(Nyko shakes his head.)_  
**Lincoln:** “Octavia, I love you.”  
**Octavia:** _(Tears falling:)_ “I love you so so much.”  
**Lincoln:** _(Nods:)_ “May we meet again.”  
_(Octavia leans forward and gives him a long kiss. As they break apart she sees that Lincoln has died. Octavia breaks down in tears as Marcus and Abby bow their heads.)_


	3. Isabella Makes Her Move

**The Cave.**  
_(Carlo stands at the mouth of the cave still shackled. His attention is caught by the arrival of Marcus & Abby followed by Nyko and finally Octavia. Carlo, amused by the sight of his would-be targets turns to Octavia.)_  
**Carlo:** “Found what you were looking for? Where’s your lover?”  
**Octavia:** _(Her back turned to him:)_ “Your brother killed him. _(Carlo closes his eyes and braces himself for what he knows must follow. Octavia turns and punches Carlo hard in the face. He straightens and waits for more. Octavia delivers two more hard punches straight to Carlo’s face. Octavia’s barrage of blows continues as her anger and grief merge into one prolonged bout of violence. Finally, after turning Carlo into a bloody mess, she pulls him up.)_ Your brother dies next.”

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
_(Isabella, appraising her situation out loud, gets up off her chair as Blamire goes to stand by it.)  
_**Isabella:** “If I disappoint the Prince, I hang like every other noble who’s ever failed him. _(Takes a deep breath.)_ Blamire, I need those men.”  
**Blamire:** “Tricky. Hood’s protecting them in the forest.”  
**Isabella:** “Then it’s Hood I need to destroy. _(Turns aside, thinking aloud.)_ I need to get to his weakness… _(sighs)_ … exploit his vulnerabilities.”  
**Blamire:** “Which are?”  
**Isabella:** _(Thinks a long moment.)_ “His friends. That odious little gang. The idiot cares about them. That’s his weakness. _(Sighs, turns to Blamire.)_ Blamire, bring me some parchment, I have a proclamation to write.”  
_(Blamire walks to the door as Isabella turns to her chair.)  
_**Clarke:** “What proclamation? What are you doing?”  
**Isabella:** _(Rolls eyes:)_ “Robin, like your uncle, values loyalty above all else. If he thinks he has a traitor in his midst he’ll be more concerned with dealing with that than interfering in my business.”  
**Clarke:** “You want them fighting amongst themselves while you what, sneak men into the forest and gather up the villagers?”  
**Isabella:** “I need Hood distracted. I can work out the details later. Besides, _(As Blamire returns and hands her parchment, quills and ink:)_ if this works out the way I think it will, I’ll be killing two birds with one stone.”  
**Clarke:** _(Shakes her head as Isabella writes:)_ “Whatever you’re planning, Robin will see through it.”  
**Isabella:** _(Continues to write:)_ “Only if he wants to. You forget, Hood now has two rogue members in his gang. One who covets his lover and the other… well lets just see how things turn out shall we? ( _Isabella rolls up the parchment and holds it out to Blamire.)_ Now, I want you to issue this proclamation and I want you to make sure it’s spoken about in every corner of Nottingham that due to his duties and loyalties to the sheriff, the outlaw Allan A Dale is pardoned for all his wrongdoings.”  
**Blamire:** “Allan A Dale has—”  
**Isabella:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Shh. Just do it. _(Blamire nods, takes the scroll and leaves. Isabella smiles. to Clarke:)_ Trust me.”  
_(Blamire goes up the stairs. Isabella sighs, satisfied with her plans and sits down. Blamire gives her one last glance before disappearing out the door. She laughs.)_

**Nottingham Town.**  
_(Little John and Will look for tools in an empty shop. A fanfare sounds.)  
_**Little John:** “They’ve taken everything.”  
**Will:** “Even the forging tools.”  
_(Little John jumps at the sound of Blamire’s voice and they both go to the window to peek out at him.)  
_**Blamire:** “This is a proclamation from the Sheriff of Nottingham. Let it be known that for services to the sheriff, the outlaw Allan A Dale _(Little John and Will exchange incredulous glances.)_ has been given immunity from prosecution. He is a free man.”  
_(Little John seethes with anger as Will stares in disbelief. Blamire moves on. Little John turns on his heel and leaves.)  
_**Will:** _(Glancing at where John was:)_ “John! _(Looks again, seeing he’s gone.)_ John!”  
(Follows Little John.)

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Thunderstorm.**  
_(Thunder rumbles. Much brings in a small chest and sets it down by his bunk. Allan and Gisborne are making arrows. Djaq watches Much from her bunk also making arrows. Robin & Marian enter bringing two large purses.)  
_**Robin:** “All of this needs to be made into arrowheads.”  
**Much:** “Robin.”  
**Robin:** “We’re running out of time.”   
_(Sets the purses by the chest, deliberately ignoring Much.)  
_**Much:** “Robin!”  
**Robin:** “Where’s Will and John with those tools?”  
**Much:** “What are we going to do about the Princess! _(Robin finally looks at him.)_ Clarke.”  
_(Robin steps forward, then changes his mind, shaking his head. He picks up the two purses and heads to a bunk.)  
_**Marian:** “We’re working on a plan, Much. We can’t do anything until we’re ready to act.”  
_(Much notices Allan say something to Gisborne who laughs.)  
_**Much:** _(to Allan:)_ “You say something?”  
**Allan:** _(Holding his arms out:)_ “Why is it always my fault?”  
_(Much walks out, pointing at Robin.)  
_**Much:** “I can’t just sit and do nothing!”  
**Allan:** “Since when?”  
**Much:** _(To Allan:)_ “Listen you-”  
**Robin:** _(Turns angrily to Much.)_ “Much, Clarke can look after herself. We’ve got a castle to take.”  
**Much:** “I know.”

_(Little John runs in, pushing Much aside in his hurry to get his hands round Allan’s neck.)  
_**Allan:** “What?”  
**Little John:** “Traitor! What did you tell them? _(Through his teeth:)_ Judas!”  
_(Robin looks at Will as he comes in explaining.)  
_**Will:** “It’s all over Nottingham. Allan’s been pardoned by the sheriff… for services rendered.“  
**Allan:** “What?”  
**Marian:** _(Outraged:)_ “John, let him go!”  
**Allan:** “Let me speak!”  
**Little John:** “Why? You’re good at that, aren’t you? Speaking, lying… _(Will tries to pulls Little John back.)_ Twisting us around your little finger.”  
**Will:** “John! John, come on!”  
**Robin:** “Let him go.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Draws his sword and points it at John. Icily:)_ “Let him go, now.”  
_(Little John sneers at Gisborne then lets go, throwing Allan’s head down.)  
_**Little John:** “Liar!“  
_(Robin turns to Allan and puts a hand on his shoulder.)  
_**Robin:** “You all right?”  
**Allan:** _(Rubbing his throat:)_ “I haven’t done anything! _(Robin, Will, Little John and Much line up to face him.)_ I swear, I haven’t betrayed you. _(to Much:)_ Much… _(Much stares at him a moment, then looks to Robin, who returns his gaze with doubt in his eyes. Little John charges Allan, but Will puts his hand to his chest and stops him.)_  
**Will:** “No.”  
**Allan:** _(Pleadingly:)_ “Will… _(Will, in answer to Allan, raises his eyebrows and shrugs, then looks Allan in the eye as if to say, “Well, you’ve done it before…” Will looks at Robin. Robin looks up in exasperation at the sky. Voice almost breaking, beseechingly:)_ Robin… _(Robin shoots Allan a furious look.)_ So you think I’m a coward? Is that it, yeah? What, that I’ve… sold you out to save myself somehow, yeah?“  
**Much:** “You’ve done that before!”  
_(Little John nods in agreement.)_  
**Allan:** “I know! And every day I wish I could take that back, you know that!”

_(Nobody says anything. Robin frowns, trying to decide what to do.)  
_**Marian:** _(To Will:)_ “What did the message say exactly? Word for word.”  
**Will:** _(Thinks:)_ “Er… _ **’Let it be known that for services to the sheriff, the outlaw Allan A Dale has been given immunity from prosecution. He is a free man.’**_ ”  
**Marian:** _(Repeating:)_ “Services to the sheriff? _(Rolls her eyes:)_ Isabella. _(Turns to Robin:)_ This is just one of Isabella’s games. She’s trying to mess with our heads. She wants us fighting among ourselves.”  
**Djaq:** _(To Allan:)_ “Perhaps she wants you back?”  
**Allan:** “You what?”  
**Marian:** _(Considers this:)_ “Possibly. _(To Allan:)_ Well think about it, in her own weird way, Isabella loves you. The King is returning and she’s trapped on the wrong side of things. Maybe this is her way of asking for help?”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, or maybe this is her way of killing me off? _(Looking around the group:)_ Death by lynching!”  
**Gisborne:** “You’re reaching, Marian. My sister made her choice a long time ago.”  
**Marian:** “Well there’s only one way to find out. Allan and I will go to the castle.”  
**Allan:** “You what?”  
**Robin:** “No, Marian.”  
**Marian:** “Robin, listen to me. Although Isabella is surrounded by guards she’s alone. I believe that if Allan and I can get an audience with her then we may be able to reason with her.”  
**Much:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Good luck with that.”  
**Marian:** “If we’re in the castle we can also find Clarke and make sure she’s ok, Much. _(To Robin:)_ You know I’m right.”

**Robin:** “How can you be sure that the moment you enter the castle Isabella won’t throw you into the dungeons? _(Looking over her shoulder at Allan:)_ And how can you be sure he’s not betrayed us?”  
_(Marian glances over at Allan then back to Robin.)  
_**Marian:** “Because he swore to me a long time ago that he would never betray me. Do you remember? _(Robin nods as he thinks back to the day Edward died.)_ I trust him with my life. _(To the group:)_ As I trust you all.”  
**Djaq:** “Marian, if you go to the castle who’s going to show us the way into the tunnel?”  
**Gisborne:** _(Steps forward:)_ “I will. I can get you inside the castle without anyone noticing.”  
**Marian:** “Then it’s settled. Allan and I will go to the castle while you plan your attack.”  
**Robin:** _(Sighs:)_ “I know better than to try and change your mind by now. _(Looks to Allan:)_ If anything happens to her I swear I’ll-”  
**Allan:** “I know, all right, I know.”  
**Gisborne:** “Allan? _(Smirks:)_ Good luck.”  
**Allan:** _(Gives him a frustrated look, then cracks a smile:)_ “Yeah, thanks.” _(Marian grabs her cloak and Allan side steps Little John to grab his own as the duo exit the camp.)_


	4. Plan of Attack

**Sherwood Forest.  
**_(Will, stood making arrows in the camp, looks out into the forest as Marian addresses the Locksley men while walking among them.)  
_**Marian:** “Those of you who can fight must help us intercept the supply train. _(The men start muttering many reasons why not.)_ Those are your crops inside that castle. Your livestock, your brothers. Damn it, men, it’s time to stand up and fight! _(Marian puts her hand on a Locksley man’s shoulder. Little John strides towards her.)_ Take back what’s rightfully yours.”  
**Little John:** “Marian…” _  
(Little John pulls Marian away from the man.)_  
**Marian:** “They’ve been trodden on, John, and they’re taking it! If they would only stand together, they could help us.”  
**Little John:** “Defeating the sheriff is our job, Marian. Even if it is the last thing we ever do.”   
**Marian:** “Standing together and trusting each other is also what we do, John. Somewhere along the line you’ve forgotten that. Besides, how much longer are we supposed to fight for these men if they cannot find the courage to stand up for themselves? Now if you’ll excuse me, Allan and I have to be leaving.”  
_(Little John watches Marian leave, opening his mouth to say something then thinks better of it and walks away.)_

**The Cave.**  
_(Inside the cave, around the fire pit, sit Octavia, Nyko, Indra, Abby & Marcus. Across the way, still restrained is Carlo.)_  
**Octavia:** _(Staring into the fire:)_ “So, who are you and why the hell should I help you?”  
**Marcus:** _(Glances at Abby then begins:)_ “My name is Marcus Kane. I’m… in the employ of Abigail and we’re trying to find her daughter.”  
_(Abby looks over at Carlo as he scoffs at Marcus’ words.)  
_**Abby:** “Marcus I think we owe them the truth.”  
**Octavia:** “Seeing as the man I love and my entire clan died trying to save you I’d say the truth is the least you owe me.”  
**Marcus:** _(To Abby:)_ “Are you sure? _(She nods:)_ Very well. Abby and I are searching for her daughter, Princess Eleanor. We’d heard she was last seen near this area.”  
_(Octavia and Indra exchange looks.)  
_**Octavia:** _(To Abby:)_ “Clarke is your daughter?”  
**Abby:** “Clarke?”  
**Octavia:** “That’s what she calls herself, her alias.”  
**Abby:** _(Nods:)_ “That was the name of her cat.”  
**Octavia:** “My men would have told her to use a pseudonym when they were traveling.”  
**Abby:** “Of course. _(To Octavia:)_ You know my daughter?”  
**Octavia:** _(Dryly:)_ “We’ve met. She’s had a rough few years.”  
**Carlo:** “Being abandoned will have that affect on a person.”  
**Abby:** _(Defiantly:)_ “I didn’t abandon my daughter. _(to Octavia:)_ When my brother in law came to power in the King’s absence I knew it was only a matter of time before he came after Eleanor.”  
**Indra:** “Clarke.”  
**Abby:** _(Looks to the warrior woman:)_ “Yes, alright, Clarke. _(Continues:)_ I knew if John captured her she’d spend the rest of her life locked away. Her claim to England’s throne is much stronger than John’s.”  
**Marcus:** “I sent the Princess away with eight of my finest trained guards. We both felt it was her best chance at survival.”  
**Carlo:** _(Laughs:)_ “You were wrong.”  
**Abby:** “When John’s men came for her, Clarke had already gone. I spent a year under house arrest before Marcus and I managed to escape to Aquitaine.”  
**Carlo:** “Where you’ve been hiding ever since. _(As Abby turns to him:)_ Well it’s true isn’t it? You’ve been hiding behind the Queen Mother until the King’s return.”  
**Marcus:** “Actually, I’m the one who prevented Abby from returning sooner. It just wasn’t safe, it still isn’t.”  
**Abby:** “But, with news of the King’s imminent return and Joan’s war with John, I couldn’t be separated from Clarke a moment longer. I need to find my daughter and make sure she’s safe.”  
**Indra:** “The Princess is under the Commander’s protection. _(Looks to Abby:)_ She’s the safest she’s ever been.”  
**Marcus:** “Clarke is in Powis, your Capitol?”  
**Carlo:** _(As Indra is about to respond:)_ “No, she isn’t.”  
**Indra:** “Quiet, pig!”  
**Abby:** _(To Carlo:)_ “What do you mean?”  
**Carlo:** _(Spits blood disdainfully from his mouth:)_ “I mean that your daughter is no longer in Powis under the Commander’s protection. She was last seen in Nottingham, foiling Prince John’s coronation.”  
**Octavia:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Nottingham. Of course.”  
**Abby:** “The Queen spoke of Clarke’s exploits in Nottingham with Robin Hood’s gang. I’d hoped she would’ve left that behind her by now.”  
**Octavia:** “Lady, your daughter isn’t one to take the easy way out of things.”  
**Marcus:** “Can you take us there? After we were captured we sort of got turned around and-”  
**Octavia:** _(Cutting her off:)_ “We’ll take you there. I have a feeling Nottingham is exactly where we need to be. _(Looks over at Carlo:)_ I’m right, aren’t I?”  
_(Carlo looks at her but says nothing. Octavia smirks, suspecting she knows just where Blamire’s army is headed.)_

**Outlaws’ camp. Thunderstorm.**  
_(Robin leans on the rope ladder, his knife in his hand. He relates his plan for dealing with Isabella and Prince John to the gang.)  
_**Robin:** “We take the castle. _(Stands and walks round the ladder.)_ We claim it under King Richard. We put Isabella under house arrest. We release the supplies. We release the men. _(Looks round at gang for reaction.)_ And we hold that castle till King Richard returns.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Steps forward:)_ “The tunnel starts here in a derelict churchyard outside the west gate _[draws a long line in the dirt.]_ and it leads directly into the heart of the castle. _(Stabs the sword into the dirt.)_ We go down the tunnel, we seize Isabella, and we force her to dismiss her guards. If we take Isabella, we take the castle.“  
**Robin:** “If we time the break-in to coincide with the supply train leaving, most of the guards’ll be busy with the convoy anyway.”  
**Little John:** “How do we know that this isn’t a trap?”  
_(Gisborne pulls his sword from the dirt and puts the point in his scabbard.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Because we want the same thing.” _(Slides the sword home.)_  
**Robin:** “Marian may want to believe she can get through to Isabella but I say it’s too late for that. The six of us have to be ready to do what’s necessary to save those men.”

**The Approach To Nottingham Castle.**  
_(Allan & Marian walk side by side headed toward the castle. Allan is still more than a little hurt by the earlier events.)  
_**Allan:** “I put my neck on the block time and time again and for what? Nothing.”  
**Marian:** “Everybody’s on edge, Allan. Isabella’s playing every card she has available to her.”  
**Allan:** _(Not listening:)_ “You give ’em the best years of your life… and for what?!”  
**Marian:** “Allan, stop feeling sorry for yourself and listen to me. We both care about Isabella and right now we’re her last chance at redemption. If there’s a chance we can convince her to release the villagers without bloodshed then we have to take it.”  
**Allan:** “Yeah, alright but how come you’re not coming with me?”  
**Marian:** “I have to find Clarke and make sure she’s ok. If things go wrong then I have to get her out of the castle.”  
_(They come to a stop just outside the castle gates where dozens of women and children flock the square.)  
_**Allan:** “This is insane.”  
**Marian:** _(Tucking her hair back into a loose bun to keep it out of her face:)_ “You’re a free man, Allan a Dale, use it to our advantage.”  
_(Allan nods and the pair make their way through the crowds. Allan headed for the main steps as Marian heads toward the dungeons.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Tunnel.**  
_(Men work with hammers and anvil, pounding out thin strips of iron. Isabella comes down with a guard and Clarke.)  
_**Isabella:** _(to guard:)_ “Secure the Princess. _(Isabella makes her way to the men, smiling.)_ Make sure our surprise is ready before Hood arrives.”  
**Clarke:** _(As a guard shackles her to a wall.)_ “So you’re just going to leave me down here?”  
**Isabella:** “I can’t very well put you in the dungeons now can I? Robin and his men would only find and release you. No, I need you here safely hidden away.”  
**Clarke:** “Then why not lock me in a bed chamber?”  
**Isabella:** “Because my guards are busy with the men in the courtyard. I can’t spare anyone else to go chasing after you when you eventually escape. Here is the best place for you. My workers can keep an eye on you while they finish their work.”  
**Clarke:** _(Looks back at the workers:)_ “What are they doing?”  
**Isabella:** “Setting a trap for Hood. I’m counting on my brother’s underestimation of me to lead him to his death.”  
**Clarke:** _(Turns back to her:)_ “You won’t win, Isabella. When Richard returns you will hang for your crimes.”  
**Isabella:** “Perhaps, but I’ll take my chances. _(to Guard:)_ Gag her too.”  
_(The guard reaches into his pocket, producing a filthy looking rag. Isabella keeps a tight smile and leaves.)_  
****

**The Great Hall.** _  
(Allan sneaks into the Great Hall and hides behind the long backed chair as he hears voices approaching.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Walking into the room, Blamire following:)_ “The Princess has been secured and won’t be an issue going forward.” __  
**Blamire:** “Are you sure it’s wise to-”  
**Isabella:** “I felt it prudent to keep her out of your reach, Blamire. We don’t want her having any more bruises now do we? Besides, I need you focused, the time is fast approaching. Prepare your men to move the villagers out.”  
(Blamire bows slightly then leaves the room.)

**Allan:** “Please tell me that guy hasn’t been knocking Clarke around.”  
_(Isabella freezes. Allan makes a half spin round the chair and walks out.)_  
**Isabella:** “Allan, how on earth did you get in here?”  
**Allan:** _(Spreads his arms:)_ “I’m a free man, remember? _(Sighs:)_ What are you playing at, Iz?”  
**Isabella:** _(Smiles at him for a moment:)_ “You can’t be upset with me for pardoning you.”  
**Allan:** “You almost got me lynched by my own gang!”  
**Isabella:** _(Pouts:)_ “Aw, poor Allan. But don’t you see? Now you’re free. You don’t need them anymore. Join with me and we can rule Nottingham together.”  
**Allan:** “Iz, you’re out of your mind. There won’t be a Nottingham left if you ship all the villagers off to fight for Prince John.”  
**Isabella:** _(Sighs, rises from her chair:)_ “So what would you have me do, Allan? Defy the Prince and join you and your friends in the forest? Perhaps snuggle between you and Guy for warmth? Be serious. The time for those games is over. The King is returning and John will not leave quietly. Come back and join the winning team.”  
**Allan:** “You think the Prince is going to win? He’s already fighting a war against his sister. When the King and his army returns, John will be crushed.”  
_(Isabella says nothing, walking past Allan to think.)_  
**Isabella:** _(Turning back to him:)_ “If your gang think you’re a traitor, how did you escape?”  
**Allan:** “What? I don’t know, I’m me aren’t I. I talked my way out.” **  
Isabella:** _(Smiles:)_ “No, Robin would’ve killed you if he thought you’d betrayed him again. You didn’t come alone, did you?”  
_(Allan looks at her unable to deny her suspicions.)_

**Tunnel.**  
_(Clarke sits chained against the tunnel wall, gagged. She watches as the workers file past her having completed the trap. As the last one leaves Clarke is left alone. She briefly tries pulling on her restraints before the manacle digs into her flesh drawing blood. Slumping back against the wall, Clarke hears footsteps approaching. As they reach the bottom of the steps, Clarke relaxes as she sees Marian walk into the candlelit room.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Muffled with the gag:)_ “Marian!”  
**Marian:** “Shh, it’s alright I’m going to get you out of here.”  
_(Marian looks around the room and spots one of the workers tools that has been left behind. Grabbing it, she returns to Clarke’s side and starts working on the lock.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Still gagged:)_ “Mpghfh!”  
**Marian:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Oh, sorry. _(Marian reaches up and pulls down Clarke’s gag. The princess turns her head and retches at the aftertaste of the gag.)_ I’ll have you out in no time.”  
**Isabella:** _(Walking casually into the room:)_ “Oh, there’s no rush. _(Marian turns toward the voice:)_ Why don’t you stay awhile?”  
_(Marian stands and faces Isabella. The sheriff folds her arms and smiles at her best friend. Marian, surprisingly not feeling threatened, returns the smile.)_ **  
******

**Sherwood Forest.**  
_(On their way to Nottingham, the gang stop to say goodbye before going their separate ways.)  
_**Robin:** “We get into the castle, we capture Isabella, release the villagers. But if the convoy leaves, then we’ve failed. And Will, John, Djaq, it’s up to you to stop it, no matter what. _(Will and Little John nod solemnly.)_ This could be the last time we see each other. ( _Robin hugs Little John. Much extends a hand to Will and they shake warmly. Gisborne stands back, watching, when Djaq taps him on the shoulder and gives him a hug which Gisborne awkwardly returns. Then Much hugs Little John. to Will:)_ Best of luck. _(Robin and Will shake hands and Robin winks at him. to Gisborne:)_ It’s time.”  
_(Gisborne follows Robin as Much releases Little John. Little John gets his staff from where it was leaning against a tree and they set off to put the plan into action.)_


	5. Storming The Gates

**Outside Nottingham. Graveyard.  
** _(Gisborne leads Robin and Much to the tunnel entrance.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Robin… this is it.”  
 _(Gisborne kneels at the side of the rock-covered grave and starts moving the stones off. Robin kneels on the other side to help. Much, scared of disturbing the grave, stands off, distressed, until Robin glances at him. Then he kneels by Gisborne to help.)  
_ **Much:** “You shouldn’t mess with graves.”  
 _(They clear off all the rocks and Gisborne lifts off the cover. Robin looks down the steps. Gisborne watches him, waiting for his approval. Robin starts down the steps.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Allan sits on a windowsill on the south side. Isabella and Marian enter the room.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Winks at Allan then turns to Marian:)_ “So, how’ve you been? How’s life in the forest?”  
 **Marian:** “Isabella, listen-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Continuing over her:)_ “Cosy, I’d imagine. What with both Robin and Guy fighting for your affections. _(Marian says nothing:)_ You know I never thought I’d see my brother relinquish his power and position for anyone.”  
 **Marian:** “We obviously have a lot to catch up on. Like how you went from helping us save the men of Locksley to rounding them up to fight for Prince John.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glances back at Allan:)_ “Oh, you two are like a broken record. I can do no more good for the people of Nottingham if I’m no longer sheriff.”  
 **Marian:** “There is always a choice. You can choose to stand with us again and refuse the Prince. The King will be here imminently and-”  
 **Isabella:** “Do you really think it’s that simple?”  
 **Marian:** “Yes! The time is now, Isabella. The Prince is clearly in trouble otherwise he wouldn’t be asking for reinforcements. This is our chance to be rid of him for good.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Considers this:)_ “What about Robin and my brother? They won’t simply ignore my betrayal.”  
 **Marian:** “I’ll speak to them on your behalf. I’ll make sure they know you did what you had to to survive.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “The Prince left me no choice.”  
 **Marian:** _(Moves closer, softly:)_ “I know.”  
 **Isabella:** “And I would never have let anything happen to either of you.”  
 **Allan:** _(From the window sill:)_ “We know, Iz.”  
 **Marian:** “We believe in you. We can make this right, together.”  
 _(Isabella nods, smiles then leans into Marian who gives her a warm embrace. The sheriff sighs against Marian’s shoulder as she and Allan look to each other, relieved.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Tunnel.  
** _(Robin leads them with a lit torch. The tunnel turns into stone column supports. Much stops.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh! We’re under the castle.”  
 **Robin:** “Much, keep moving! Come on!”  
 _(Gisborne steps on a trip stone and grunts in surprise. He and Robin look round, hearing gears turning. They see a barrier come down a few paces in front of them.)  
_ **Much:** “Oh no! _(They rush to the barrier, but it’s already down. Robin and Much pound on it as Gisborne tries to lift it. Then they see another barrier coming down back the way they came. They rush to it and again they’re too late. Robin looks at the floor and then the ceiling, which has a round grate in it. Much raises his sword at Robin.)_ I knew it would be a trap!”  
 _(Robin holds his hand up to silence him.)_  
 **Robin:** “Much… let me think.” 

**Somewhere By A Riverbank.**  
 _(Nyko and Octavia kneel by Lincoln’s freshly dug and filled grave. The warriors place large stones atop the dirt to ensure the grave is not disturbed. Marcus stands a few feet behind them covered in soot. Allowing them some privacy, he walks over to Abby who is washing her arms and hands in the river.)_  
 **Marcus:** “I moved the bodies into the barn and set it ablaze. Not what I’d call the most dignified of funeral pyres but at least their souls are at peace.”  
 **Abby:** _(Shaking her head:)_ “This is all my fault. I should never have come here. It’s because of me that Lincoln and the others died.”  
 **Marcus:** “Abby, listen to me. None of this is your fault. The fact that those men died trying to save us means that we cannot be swayed from our mission.”  
 **Abby:** “What if she’s already been captured? What if John has already locked her away somewhere.”  
 **Marcus:** “We will find your daughter.”  
 **Abby:** _(Nods:)_ “But what if the prince refuses to release her?”  
 **Marcus:** “We won’t leave without her. _(Places his hand comfortingly on her shoulder:)_ I promise.”  
 _(Abby covers Marcus’ hand with her own as the two smile at each other. The moment is shattered however by Octavia’s wails of grief for Lincoln. As the warrior woman screams to the heavens, Abby makes a move towards her but is stopped my Marcus.)  
_ **Marcus:** “Let her mourn.”  
 _(Abby nods and walks in the opposite direction, her guilt threatening to overwhelm her.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham. Outside the main gate.  
** _(The gate is closed._ _Will, Djaq and Little John walk down the bridge and stop in the middle. The only sound is the breeze blowing.)  
_ **Will:** “Nearly time.”  
 **Little John:** “It’s quiet, isn’t it? Calm. It’s like when you’re hunting. The moment you spot your prey, your stag, there’s a…stillness. Just for a moment, you wonder whether you can go through with it. Whether you can slaughter this beast with… so much…”  
 _(Shakes his head, unable to find the word he wants.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Dignity?”  
 **Little John:** _(Looks at Will:)_ “Yeah. Dignity.”  
 _(Will puts a hand on Little John’s shoulder in agreement, then notices movement behind him.)  
_ **Will:** “John…”  
 _(Little John turns round to see the Locksley men coming out of the forest with torches, axes, scythes, flails, any tools or farm implements they could muster.)_  
 **Little John:** “They’re brave, but they can’t fight, Will. Look at them. It’ll be a massacre.”  
 **Will:** “They’re not going to fight, John.“

**Nottingham Castle. Tunnel.  
Much: **“So Allan’s told her! _(Looks at Gisborne.)_ Or him. _(Points at Gisborne.)_ I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you.”  
 _(Gisborne grabs Much’s shoulders.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “If I knew this was a trap, do you think I’d be stuck in here as well?”  
 _(Gisborne roughly pushes Much away.)  
_ **Robin:** “That’s enough! The both of you! This isn’t Allan, this is something else. _(They hear a loud rumbling noise and small white pebbles start pouring down on them. Looks up.)_ What is that?”  
 _(Gisborne and Much look up in a mix of disbelief and fright as the deluge continues.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers in hopelessness:)_ “There’s no way out.”  
 _(Robin gives him an intense look.)  
_ **Robin:** “There’s always a way out, Much.”  
 _(Drops his bow and takes off his quiver.)  
_ **Much:** _(Unconvinced:)_ “So this is how it ends. This is how we die. Buried in limestone. _(Gisborne looks at Much. Much gives a sidelong look at Robin.)_ Hardly fair, is it?”  
 **Robin:** “If one of us can reach the top, we can hold out longer. Much, come here. Gisborne, get on our shoulders.”  
 **Much:** _(Starts to go to Robin, then stops.)_ “No! It’s got to be you, Robin. You’re the one who has to live. It has to be you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Relenting, realising there’s no time to argue:)_ “All right. Come on. Let’s do this.” _(Much and Gisborne grab each other’s shoulders and knock heads.)_  
 **Much:** “Ow!”  
 **Robin:** “Ready?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Go!”  
 _(Under the relentless cascade of gravel, Robin pulls on their clothes and climbs up on their shoulders, then pulls up Much’s hand as Much and Gisborne grunt under the strain.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.**  
 _(Allan still sits on the windowsill talking with Isabella as Blamire approaches.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Hm?”  
 **Blamire:** _(Quietly:)_ “Hood and his men have entered the tunnel.”  
 **Isabella:** “Good. Time for you to leave I think? _(Blamire nods and leaves the room. To Allan:)_ So predictable.”  
 **Allan:** _(Eying her warily:)_ “What have you done, Iz?”  
 **Isabella:** “Me? Oh, just a small insurance policy. To make sure Robin and my brother don’t spoil my plans.”  
 **Allan:** “You’ve booby trapped the tunnel? What about-”  
 **Isabella:** _(Leaning in and cutting him off:)_ “Think about it this way, Allan. With them out of the way you’ll have no one left to doubt your loyalty. No one left to take you for granted. And with Guy dead I can finally be free to bring honour back to the Gisborne name.”  
 **Allan:** “You really think I’m just gonna sit here and let you kill them? You think Marian will ever forgive you if Robin dies? Guy’s your brother and my best mate, you can’t let this happen!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Her smile faltering:)_ “Their fate was sealed the moment they entered the tunnel. It’s out of my hands.”  
 _(As Isabella turns away from him, Allan leaps down from the windowsill and grabs the sheriff by the arm.)_  
 **Allan:** “Nothing is over till it’s over. Tell me how to stop it, tell me how to save them. _(Pleading with her:)_ Please, Iz, I know you don’t want to do this.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Stares at him a moment then relents:)_ “There’s a lever on the top of each door. A fail safe.”

_(Allan pulls Isabella to him and kisses her deeply.)_  
 **Allan:** _(As they separate:)_ “You won’t regret this.”  
 _(Allan takes off running out of the Hall leaving Isabella to stare after him an evil glint in her eyes.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(Blamire enters from the stables.)  
_ **Blamire:** “Raise the portcullis! Move out! _(The portcullis starts to move. Blamire leads soldiers through first. The village conscripts unwillingly line up behind.)_ Open the gates!”  
 ****

**Nottingham. Outside the main gate.**  
 **Will:** “Fellas, these gates will open soon. Now, it is our task to stop the supply train in its tracks. And that is exactly what we’re going to do. As an army, as a militia, we would be crushed. The sheriff’s men would hack us down like weeds. But Robin told us to stop them by any means necessary. So, when these gates open, and the supply train pulls out, we are going to sit down. _(Little John shoots Will an incredulous look.)_ Just sit and block their path.”  
 **Little John:** “What?! _(Steps towards Will:)_ They will be—we will be crushed.”  
 **Will:** “Dignity, John. Dignity! This is the only way we can stop the Sheriff and not get everyone killed. The sheriff ’s men will have to choose: stand aside or carry out a massacre.”  
 **Little John:** _(Flustered:)_ “Will! _(In Will’s ear:)_ These are the sheriff’s men. I think we know what choice they’re gonna make.”  
 **Will:** “We’ve got to try, John. _(to the villagers:)_ If we all stand together, we have a chance!” _(The villagers nod. Little John eyes Will, still unsure of the success of his plan.)_  
 ****

**Tunnel.  
** _(Robin stands on Much and Gisborne’s shoulders, one hand each holding one of theirs. The rocks continue to pour down on top of them.)  
_ **Robin:** “Don’t worry! I won’t let you die!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Panicked:)_ “Aah! I’m sinking!”  
 _(Gisborne lets go of Robin’s hand. Robin reaches up and grabs the grate. After a moment, Much’s hand slips from Robin’s grasp and Much flails his arm.)  
_ **Much:** “I’m going under! Aah!”  
 **Robin:** “Give me your—” _(Robin brushes Much’s fingertips.)_  
 **Much:** “Aah! Robin!”  
 _(Robin hangs from the grate by one arm and finds Much’s hand again.)  
_ **Robin:** “Much! Stay together! Much, if you stay together, you can breathe for a little while longer! And keep your hands moving, so I know! Much! _(Much’s hand slips from Robin’s.)_ Much! _(Robin reaches for Much’s hand, but it disappears under the growing pile of gravel.)_ Much!”  
 _(Robin reaches up and grabs the grate with both hands, and grimaces with grief at losing his best friend.)_

**Outside the main gate.  
** _(Little John and Will turn round as they hear noise at the gate.)  
_ **Will:** _(Crosses his legs and sits defiantly as the gates open.)_ “Here goes nothing.” _(Little John and the men sit, too.)_  
 **Blamire:** _(Steps forward, and calls down:)_ “You there! Move out of the road! _(Nobody moves. Forcefully:)_ Move out of the road, I said. Or prepare to die where you sit. _(Blamire stares a moment, then moves to the side. to the soldiers:)_ Men, draw your swords! _(The guards put a hand to their hilts, but do not draw. A restrained yell:)_ I said, draw your swords. Now!”  
 _(The guards half-heartedly pull their swords free. Blamire draws, his eyes wide with anger, and steps towards Will. Blamire raises his sword with both hands, preparing to stab down. Will leans back, sticking out his chest, ready for the blow. Blamire hesitates, looking at all the faces staring at him. To Will’s relief, he slowly lowers his sword. Isabella appears on the battlements over the gate with a crossbow. She aims it at the men.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Get out of the way! _(Blamire turns aside and looks up at Isabella. Isabella shoots and hits Will in the shoulder. All the men groan. Little John looks up at Isabella and starts to stand, but Will grabs his arm.)_ Cut them down!”  
 _(Nobody moves. Blamire frowns, then his attention is caught by Djaq running up behind the villagers with a sword.)  
_ **Djaq:** ”You bitch!!! _(Djaq strides through the men. She stands before the guard next to Blamire, presenting him her sword lying across both palms.)_ Go on, be a man! Start with me!”  
 **Isabella:** “Do it or die.”  
 _(Djaq glances at Blamire, who is glaring at the guard. The guard yells as he raises his sword. Djaq attacks viciously, and the guard sinks to his knees and falls back.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Frenzied. to the men:)_ “To arms!” 

_(Will and Little John get up. Djaq fights guards. Little John charges a guard. Will pulls out the arrow as Blamire and the guards, retreat from the battlements. The village men fight with their various weapons. Little John makes it through the guards in front to the conscripts in the town and herds them back.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Makes her way to the gate.)_ “Will, come on!”  
 _(Will defeats two guards.)  
_ **Will:** “Let’s go!”  
 _(Allan, Clarke and Marian appear from the dungeons.)  
_ **Allan:** “She lied to me, I can’t believe it.”  
 **Marian:** “We’ve just got to hope there’s a lever on the other door, come on Allan!”  
 _(Marian grabs Allan’s hand and pulls him out the gate and down the bridge. Meanwhile, the villagers charge the gate as Djaq finishes another guard. Watching from below, Clarke sees Isabella stare down in disbelief, then realise she needs to retreat. Determined not to let the Sheriff escape, Clarke follows.)_


	6. Rescues & Returns

**Tunnel.  
**_(Marian and Allan run down the tunnel to the first barrier.)  
_**Marian:** “Well this shouldn’t be here.”  
**Allan:** _(Feeling the door:)_ “There’s got to be a latch or pulley to open this thing.”  
**Marian:** _(Pointing:)_ “Up there, there’s a rope!”  
**Allan:** “We’ve got to reach it, Marian.”  
_(Allan laces his hands together for Marian to step on.)  
_**Marian:** _(Steps up on Allan’s hands and reaches up for the rope:)_ “I’ve got it I’ve got it!”  
**Allan:** “Then pull!”  
**Marian:** “I’m pulling!”   
_(Allan lets her dangle from the rope a moment then grabs her by the waist and pulls her down before taking the rope himself and pulling on it hand over hand. The barrier raises and limestone pebbles spill out from beneath. Robin falls out. Marian gasps at the sight of his body. Much and Gisborne fall out after him. Not one of them is moving.)  
_**Marian:** “Robin! Come on, come on. _(Marian brushes the gravel from Robin’s face, pinches his nose, and breathes into his mouth as Allan helps Gisborne sit up, patting his back. Gisborne coughs.)_ Come on! I need you! Breathe! _(Allan moves quickly over to Much. Marian breathes into Robin’s mouth again as Allan pulls Much out of the stones. Robin opens his eyes with a gasp. Marian gives him a long kiss.)_ I thought I’d lost you.”  
**Robin:** _(Coughing:)_ “Not when we’ve a plan to finish.“  
_(Allan pulls a small bottle out of one of his pockets, uncorks it and holds the bottle under Much’s nose. Gisborne looks around, recovering. Much starts coughing at the smell of the bottle’s contents. Allan returns the bottle to his pocket as Robin coughs.)  
_**Robin:** “We need to find Isabella now!”  
_(Allan pulls Much up to his feet.)  
_**Allan:** “The entrance to the castle’s blocked.”  
**Marian:** “Follow me!”  
_(Allan puts Much’s arm around his neck and helps him along the tunnel. Gisborne and Robin dig out his bow and quiver before following.)_

**East exterior corridor.**  
_(Blamire and Isabella meet at opposite ends of the corridor, Blamire by the main doors. Outside the gate, the peasants shout in rage.)  
_**Isabella:** “The peasants are trying to get into the castle. You have to protect me.“  
**Blamire:** _(Steps forward.)_ “Can’t help… _(Isabella strides quickly towards him.)_ … sorry.“  
**Isabella:** “They’re going to tear me to pieces.”  
**Blamire:** “Not my problem. _(Isabella stares at him in utter disbelief.)_ I’ve got to be somewhere else.“  
**Isabella:** “I just gave you an order.”  
**Blamire:** _(Scoffs.)_ “You have no idea what’s happening here, do you?”  
**Isabella:** “What? You can’t just leave me here to be massacred by this rabble. _(Blamire glares at her, then turns to leave.)_ Please. _(Isabella pulls on Blamire’s arm.)_ For pity’s sake, help me.”  
**Blamire:** “If you want to save yourself, hear this. Deliver Gisborne to the tunnel.“  
**Isabella:** “That doesn’t make any sense. My brother is dead.”  
_(Isabella turns towards the portcullis.)  
_**Blamire:** “Goodbye, sheriff. And good luck.”  
_(Blamire leaves.)  
_**Isabella:** “Blamire!”  
_(Realising he’s not coming back, Isabella turns round and suddenly sees Djaq, striding slowly towards her, sword drawn.)  
_**Djaq:** “You always were afraid of me _._ And now that you’ve shot the man I love…you should be terrified.”  
**Isabella:** _(Raising her hands placatingly:)_ “Djaq, I had no choice…”  
**Djaq:** “Oh really? Well neither do I.” _  
__(Djaq steps to her and pushes her into the wall, then pulls and pushes her into the opposite wall. Isabella pushes Djaq away, then punches her, grabs her and throws her into the wall. Djaq turns and kicks Isabella twice. Isabella grabs Djaq and twists her down the corridor, slowly making their way to the sidesteps. Djaq grabs Isabella and throws her against the pillar at the top of the steps. Isabella pulls a tiny knife.)_  
**Isabella:** “Don’t come any closer.”

_(Djaq deliberately takes a step and Isabella stabs out at her. From behind, Clarke appears, grabs Isabella’s arm and her neck and twists her into the opposite side of the steps. Clarke holds her against the wall by her chin as Djaq looks on, impressed. Marian, Much, Allan, Little John and Gisborne crowd behind Robin.)_  
**Robin:** _(Leans into Isabella’s face.)_ “It’s over, Isabella.”   
**Isabella:** _(Looking to Allan:)_ “Allan, please…”  
**Allan:** “You lied to me, Iz. You were willing to let them die.”  
**Isabella:** _(Panicked, to Marian:)_ “Marian?”  
_(Marian says nothing and walks away.)  
_****

**Nottingham. Marketplace.  
**_(Robin stands on boxes/barrels outside the portcullis to address the peasants. Gisborne guards a dishevelled Isabella. The gang stand around in support, Will with a bandage around his shoulder.)  
_**Robin:** “In the name of King Richard, I charge Isabella of Gisborne with high treason and crimes against the people of Nottingham. _(Points to the castle.)_ The castle and everything in it belongs to the people! _(Robin raises his arms and all the townsfolk and villagers cheer and celebrate. Gisborne stands solemnly behind Isabella. After several moments, Much runs in from the main gate.)_

**Much:** “Robin!”  
_(Robin recognises the alarm in his voice and immediately jumps off his perch. Much motions for them all to follow. Gisborne grabs Isabella’s arm.)_  
**Gisborne:** “Move! Move!“  
****

**Back At The Cave.**  
_(Octavia, Nyko, Abby & Marcus all wait at the mouth of the cave. Carlo glances back at them with a pleading look in his eyes. Indra slowly stands and pulls her sword from the fire. Approaching the bound man with purpose she speaks these words before running him through:)_  
**Indra:** “Your fight is over.”  
****

**Outside the main gate.  
**_(The gang hurry to the gate. Gisborne stares out at the trees beyond, alarmed.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Close the gates. _(Allan looks out as Gisborne draws his sword. Robin frowns at the trees where several hundred soldiers are making their way towards the town. Blamire gallops out to join those soldiers. A man in long, black cloak rides his horse to the front to meet him.)_ Man the battlements!”

_(Clarke glances up at the troops. Marian turns to the peasants inside.)  
_**Marian:** _(to the peasants:)_ “Move!”  
_(Gisborne pulls back Isabella as Will pulls Djaq inside. Robin stands staring, seething in anger and fitting the pieces together. He doesn’t move.)  
_**Little John:** “Come on!”  
_(Blamire circles behind Vaisey, the former Sheriff of Nottingham, at the front of the troops, and stops his horse beside him.)  
_**Blamire:** “My lord.”  
**Sheriff:** “Blamire, you old tomcat. How the devil are you?”  
**Blamire:** “The plan is in place.”  
**Sheriff:** “Good. _(The Sheriff smirks and chuckles, revealing a gold, jewelled tooth, then pulls up the hilt of his sword by his face.)_ Oh, this will be so much fun.”  
_(He kisses the cross-guard, then lets it slide back into its scabbard. Robin still hasn’t moved.)  
_**Little John:** “Come on!… Robin!”  
**Much:** “Robin!”  
_(Much and Allan each have a door ready to push closed. Robin finally turns and strides in as the gates close behind him.)_  
****

**To Be Continued.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
